


The Wolf and the Moon

by BlueValki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon, External POV, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fuck S8, Healthy Relationships, Healthy sex, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is less prudish here, Jon and Dany, Jon and Dany POV, Jonerys, Missing Moments, R Plus L Equals J, Sexy, Smut, Voyeurism, canon till s7, how royalty influences common folks, more similar to book!Jon, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueValki/pseuds/BlueValki
Summary: We always know the story from major POV`sSo I started to wonder... how a servant, a paisan, an artist, would take the news of a new King, one with dark stories behind his back, one that made love with wildlings women, is ruthless with enemies and kind with friends, with a beast of the legends as companion, one that brings with him a foreign Queen, scary, fierce, beautiful, that brings with herself more titles than a normal person could remember…are they all true? Is it only propaganda? And the King? Is he truly came back to life? defeating the scariest enemy that everyone fears? Can he do it again against the Long Night?With these questions in mind, I simply had to write these stories myself, giving voice to the very people that both Jon and Dany want to save, and to whom they want to give a better life.Keep in mind though, that the stories that you see here in Ao3 are my first attempts at writing something longer than a few phrases, and that I always, at a certain point, revolve around a fixed point that is…shameless smut.If you thought that this could be a story without it…you have been misguided and now you are warned!





	1. Demiore - THE WOLF AND THE MOON

**Author's Note:**

> This does not want absdolutely to be a copy of the fic `Moon and Wolf` by Serendipity211 (If you want go check cuz is so nice) but we happened to think on a similar title and it was to good not to use it!  
> ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS

“They are here! The King is back!” a young boy shouted “The King is back! The Targaryen Queen is with him!” he ran and ran to every corner of the little tavern, then shot outside again, shouting his news incessantly, eager to receive the other half of his promised prize. With those coins, he could certainly buy some turnips or maybe enough material to make Sauna, his litte sister, a new satchel.

The man looked at the door the little boy left wide open, his stare lingering there for some more seconds, as if in deep thoughts.  
He straightened his back, massaging his tired limbs, adjusted his instrument on his left shoulder, and headed for the growing crowd, to see firsthand the objects of all that emotion.

Emotion that had been highly anticipated through all the preparations over the past few weeks. From the moment Lord Maderly had been notified of the King's imminent return he ordered that virtually every corner of the city should be polished to accommodate him. Demiore, that was his name, doubted that, with all the things he already heard about the practical nature of their King, a warrior through and through, some flatteries would make any difference. Manderly kept himsef aloof from the battle of the Bastards, and a clean road was certainly not enough to forget that particular fact.

Anyway, since he didn't know him neither saw him in person he couldn't be sure about how he could react, nor if he would accept his services at all. He had traveled half the Seven Kingdoms just to see in person this notorious bastard King and his Wolf, because these were incredible times of magic and unbelievable stories, and it was his duty to bring the most poetic aspects of those events to life (and because a singer like him feels attracted to those singular of stories after all) only to discover that he was leaving for Dragonstone, summoned by a foreign Targaryen Queen that could or could not end his life. No need to say that he strongly hoped for his return, safe and sound, which the majority of his subjects also hoped for, and a tiny part of that hope from his part could be because he tought he had found the perfect subject for a decade-lasting new ballad, he had the chance to compose history… but without his major character all would be for nothing. Also, if the encounter with the said beautiful queen had led to anything good, he could always elicit some good verse about enchanting beauties and bastard Kings, provided that the king in question had returned all in one piece.

Instead, greedily, he rejoiced for the fact that he had not only an honourable King but also a warrior Queen now to sing about.

The couple in question was expected to depart for Winterfell in the next days. That could only mean a convoy and one of the most varied and diverse that Westeros had ever seen. An occasion that could not be missed.

But nothing, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when they arrived.

He stood, perched on the foundation of a column, a head taller than anyone in the multitude of bodies assembled to see the living embodiment of the multiple stories that continuously swarmed between the common folk.

A warg with a wolf soul was their king.  
Warrior, and savage like the wildlings he lived with. Many were the ones who whispered about secret powers, he seemed to be able to collect the gods benevolence and many more thought him to be a God amongst humans, who hidden under the false claim to be no more than a bastard when instead he was the only hope. Who came back to life to make everyone see reason and fight together in a war of Gods.

And then a continuous refrain and music started swirling in his head, and he tried his best to unravel the mess

 

There in the frozen forgotten lands

There he is beautiful and deadly

A big White Wolf, with eyes like rubies

His fur like snows, his steps are steady

 

There in the big and onice sky

There is the Moon, lonely and bright

High over everything she conquers the night

She knows the magics of fire and life.

 

The moon saw the beast, elegantly staring

And decided that she too, could be a bit daring

She made for him a path of fire and light

And so the big White Wolf howled in the night

  
And so the big White Wolf howled in the night

  
He kept singing this lika a mantra over and over, thinking in the meantime about what other details he should have been including, absentmindedly strolling on the chords with his fingers, oblivious for a moment to the growing crowd gathered around him.

A little girl approached him with wide blue eyes, her mom unsuccessfully trying to stop her daring figure. She couldn't be more than four. She placed her tiny hands on his left knee perched on his other leg, studied the instrument in his hands for a moment, then stated "Our King is the wolf right? Like the huge beast he commands? Have you seen him?"

"No my dear" answered Demiore "But I'll see him soon I'm sure, I'll see many strange things on my travel"

"You go with them then?? Can you tell me how it goes? What will happen?"

"If I'll still be around that is…then for sure my little dove" *poor honey, you'l have to leave your home too but you don`t know yet…*

"I'm no dove!"-she looked outraged-"I'm a warrior!" She looked at him with such a face, daring him to contradict her. He chuckled in disbelief. She then continued her questionary "But then' If the King is the Wolf then the Queen is the Moon right?? Yes, she is, they say she is so beautiful…"

Then after a second of deep toughts "but listen…isn't she a dragon? You should put that also in there, a dragon could fly to the wolf, and they could live happily. The moon is so far away…" he laughed hard then, that springy little girl arrived at his same conclusion.

"You know I was thinking the exact same thing my…warrior dove, you just wait and I'll find the perfect way to describe this"

She beamed at him so happily then, that his heart hurt from how much she resembled his little lost girl…

 

 


	2. The Blushing Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The King…" she started tentatively but didn`t continue.  
> "Silly girl, we`ve seen the King also, a fine specimen that one is I can tell… luckily we would see him every day from now on if we really become his handmaids don`t ya remember?" stated Millie, an emphatic smile on her lips. She probably thought her crazy.
> 
> She forced her breath out and tried to order the emotions chaotically entwined in her brain.
> 
> "I wanted to say - another deep breath - I saw him, the King, he was…he was…" she mimicked something with her hands, but she failed to convey what she wanted to say. Then she snapped.  
> "Everything is true. What they say about him. The scars! It is all true. Everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am one of those people that fell in love first with the show and then, prompted by a raw need to know more about some characters (can you imagine which ones? ahem...}, started to read the books, entered that bloody black hole and never went out.
> 
> But I still lacked something.  
> We always see things from minor or major POVs, never from normal people that have nothing to do with the main events (for obvious reasons).  
> I started to wonder, then, how a servant, a paisan, an artist, would take the news of a new King, one with dark stories behind his back, one that made love with wildlings women, is ruthless with enemies and kind with friends, with a beast of the legends as companion, one that brings with him a foreign Queen, scary, fierce, beautiful, that brings with herself more titles than a normal person could remember…are they all true? Is it only propaganda? And the King? Is he truly came back to life? defeating the scariest enemy that everyone fears? Can he do it again against the Long Night?  
> With these questions in mind, I simply had to write these stories myself, giving voice to the very people that both Jon and Dany want to save, and to whom they want to give a better life.  
> Keep in mind though, that the stories that you see here in Ao3 are my first attempts at writing something longer than a few phrases, and that I always, at a certain point, revolve around a fixed point that is…shameless smut.  
> If you thought that this could be a story without it…you have been misguided and now you are warned!
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS  
> \- In medieval times on which a lot of GoT is based, privacy was not the same we are used to now.  
> We will have, therefore, big common rooms in castles for servants.
> 
> -Privacy for royalty members was excluded either, handmaidens and servants coming and going at every hour don`t provide much of it.  
> So if you find offended by some scenes and you think that those are not so proper, I am sorry but we are talking about different times than ours.  
> Also, the voyeurism tag is there for some reason, this chapter just scrapes the surface ;)
> 
> This chapter also assumes that Jon and Dany had actually more time to settle in the North, so the Northerners had more time to get used to her and to her relationship with their King.

  
Anya woke as usual with three delicate knocks on the wooden door, the muffled sounds of female voices the only sound the thick walls of the castle provided from the other side.  
It was time for them to start the day.  
Her best friend, Millie, stood near her with a questioning look on her face at her frustrated snort.

"Joshua, again Millie, that guy doesn`t leave me alone even in my dreams!" she blurted out with an exasperated tone.  
"Oh shut up! You just want him between your legs"  
At that, Anya halted her yawn mid hair "What, hah, he`s lucky if he finds the right hole…I swear, Millie, he is just a sweetheart but…but..he has so much to learn…"

"Not his fault if you are more experienced than him, you have to teach him…" She used the common basin to wash herself a bit and refresh her skin, put on her tunic, then smoothed her skin with a special concoction arrived with the Southern Queen`s retinue.

"I dreamt that he was so good and he touched me everywhere, and when I woke up the hard truth crashed on me haha"  
"As long as he doesn`t put a baby in you…how could I work without you by my side if you become pregnant!?" Millie pouted at her then sniffed at the perfumed mixture with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"You`d do wonderfully I am sure!" she replied almost offended.  
She hastily dressed too at the second knock at the door, the signal that the castle's servants should be ready soon, and tied her apron to her waist.

~*~

~Some hours later in the day~  
She was frantically searching for Millie and Zhaqi, the dothraki girl that was preparing them to attend to the King and Queen needs, having traveled with them for the most part of their journey by land.

They had been both wary at first of the dark-skinned beauty, but it was impossible not to feel attached to her after a while, with her cheeky and contagious joy and her secrets about plants and medicaments; plus, she too had some sort of crush for the King united with some fierce protectiveness toward the Southern Queen, something apparently similar to what they felt for their dark-haired ruler.  
Anya knew that they had to be in the kitchens at this point, helping with the preparations of the various meals that had to be ready for dinner, she hoped that they could free themselves a moment, because damn if she couldn't wait anymore!

 

                                                           ~*~

 

  
"I`ve seen him-" her breath was ragged, brown eyes blown wide like she had seen the spirit that was said resided in the broken tower.  
She had finally managed to find both girls, hands immersed in a soft whole dough.

"Who? What d`ya mean?" Mildred placed both hands on either of her friend's shoulders and tried to placate her frantic pacing. She suddenly stopped moving her toes, but her hands kept shaking like she had been washed with scalding water.  
"For Gods sake, take deep breaths…"  
She followed her advice fairly well and tried to even her breaths, deep gulps of hair in her lungs…her excited doe eyes searching and locking with Millie`s cerulean ones in a sudden but practiced move apt to reveal some huge secret.

"The…" she whispered slowly seating on a wooden box along the wall, but the moment she touched the wooden surface she watched warily around them, jumped on her feet and whispered to the pair of them "not here!" and she took their wrists and motioned them to follow her.

  
They entered the small warehouse, where jam and other sweets were stocked for winter and for the big dinner prepared for the return of their King, and carefully closed the door. Anya turned to them both. Took a deep breath.

  
"The King…" she started tentatively but didn`t continue.  
"Silly girl, we`ve seen the King also, a fine specimen that one is I can tell… luckily we would see him every day from now on if we really become his handmaids don`t ya remember?" stated Millie, an emphatic smile on her lips. She probably thought her crazy.

She forced her breath out and tried to order the emotions chaotically entwined in her brain.

"I wanted to say - another deep breath - I saw him, the King, he was…he was…" she mimicked something with her hands, but she failed to convey what she wanted to say. Then she snapped.  
"Everything is true. What they say about him. The scars! It is all true. Everything!"

  
"Wait…you saw his scars…does it mean he hadn't a tunic on?"

  
Suddenly that whole scared face and enclosed body of hers enlightened and a wide smile broke through her shocked expression.

  
"He was - he had…no clothes on"

  
Millie's face fell "Swear it"

  
"Broad naked.."

  
Millie stared at her open-mouthed, then broke.  
"You got to be kidding!! You are here from less time than me and you managed to see him, not less in an intimate situation, naked! when all the girls here would just be content to see his biceps for all the time he was here!"

She stomped her feet on the floor in frustration, left and right in rapid succession. Then stopped, abruptly, staring at her wide-eyed.  
She took her hands and brought them up in front of their faces.  
"How was he…"

Anya stuttered, then her face became the color of the ripest cherries.  
"How.. how can you ask such a straightforward question! Do you know decency at all??" She backed down, red-faced. Lowered her eyes. Her hands gripped her gown hard, but then…  
"He is…he is…can't even describe Gods forgive me!"

Hands agitated wiggle in the air in a poor attempt to evoke some images from her mind.  
"He is terribly…I don't know Millie, how do you imagine him?" She doesn't wait for her answer "well he is more! He was..he was full of scars, like really full, seemed angry and deep to me..and fuck you can't believe how muscled…I only regret that I was far away and wouldn't see too well…"

  
"Well muscles don't mean anything, honestly" Millie tried to bring her friend to reality, disillusioned girl that she was, worried that her friend was starting to talk like a hysterical.  
She remembered stories about this King or that but at the end, in her opinion, Kings were just like any other man under those kingly layers "he's a warrior, he is obviously trained," dismissed Millie "Greg is muscled too but is sensible like a dumb bull"

"Hah, no Millie you have no idea. You can't train an ass like that" she stated dreamily "and those abs…I bet he can break walnuts with those…" She sighed…  
"But it was not just that. I mean, he is damn nice to look at…but the way he treated her, the way he behaved…he was passionate like he wanted to devour her…then the next moment he touched her like she was his most precious thing in the whole world…and the way he moved…gods I wish I would be good with words… I wished so much to be under him-" she stopped, abruptly, eyes wide in terror, and blushed furiously again.

Hands flying to her mouth, effectively avoiding her mouth to outmatch her brain again. But it was too late. The deed was done.  
"Anya, are you going insane? You can't say things like those! If someone hears you…you can't disrespect the King like this!" But she was subtly snickering herself, then her eyes abruptly locked on hers.

  
"Her…whose her?"

  
And then Anya, in all her excitement, could enjoy the moment when realization dawned on her friend.

  
"The Mother of Dragons? The…the Dragon Queen? it was her?"

And it would have been so fun to see her reaction wasn't it for the fact that she was flustered as well  
"They were doing…they were…what exactly…" she put a hopeful stare on her and so she couldn`t keep it to herself no more, with her teeth digging on her lower lip in restrained emotion she exploded  
"They were fucking like their lives depended on it!!"

 

Millie was a truly remarkable girl, posed, straightforward, and very clean in her way of working. She was able to sneak in a room full of people and do every task without being noticed, but the stark difference from when she was confronted with some juicy thing she didn't know was impressive.  
Anya could see her eyes bulging out, her jaw dropping, her eyes focusing on her face, then on Zhaqi's, almost to be sure she heard the same thing as her.  
What she obtained was a chuckle from the dothraki girl and a snapping of both their faces in her direction.

  
"Zhaqi, why are you not as surprised as me? Did you know that the King had a thing for the Dragon Queen?"

  
Zhaqi started laughing then, richly and heartily, then wiped the tears that had formed on her eyes while an incredulous Millie mouthed at Anya _she knew!!_  
Zhaqi tried to talk then, giving them her best Common Tongue impression.

"They take each other many times before they arrive here. It is known!"  
Then started laughing again, seeing how both girls eyes grew impossibly bigger still.

"Do you mean that they are going at it for months?? And stop that for heaven's sake!" but she couldn't stifle the smile spread on her own cheeks now.

Zhaqi slowly tried to stop her laughing, suppressing it to a light snicker "No no, no for many months, I do not know exactly when, but they were surely doing it when we travel to be here…"

Then, realizing that she had a juicy story at hand and that the other two were hanging from her lips, she tried to give them more details.  
"They do not much noise first, but not many secrets are for long in a Dothraki camp - at that Anya's cheeks became impossibly red - and everyone knows that Khaleesi wanted the Wolf King in her bed for quite some time" she looked pensive for a moment and added

"after some days, I think they know that we know, and Wolf King started to make Khaleesi scream more and Khaleesi show him the Dothraki way"

"And what, what would be this Dothraki way…" Millie prompted her, too eager to know more details to ponder further but almost scared to ask..this wasn`t the first time she and Anya discovered some gruesome (but sometimes useful) fragment of Dothraki culture.

  
"Out in the open! Everything important a man or a woman does it under the big sky, so the Great Stallion see it and know that it is a good thing!"

  
Anya was wordless, her mind recalling what she saw at the hot pools, colliding with an actual image of them in the middle of a camp full of people…no surely they would never…  
Millie, always the practical one, recovered first from their dazed state and decided that they needed to talk thoroughly about this juicy piece of information they had about their handsome King.  
"Wait wait wait…if they were out there it means that they don't bother being seen right? They won't need to cover that up? I mean they aren't married or something like that!"

"Oh! Maybe they did! In secret?"

"Oh come on, they say that the Queen had lovers when she was in Essos, she won't have problems with that, also is not like she is a virgin or something…maybe the King likes them experienced…"

"Yes! They say that he had a wildling lover, that they were married for the free folk…I bet what you want that she was a fierce one…"  
Could Anya forget about that? No, certainly not, it was one of her favorite tittle-tattle during her shifts at the wash house.

"Do you bet now? Is it another thing from your brother? Anyway -  
She had to interrupt herself, because a loud crash came from the other side of the door, and they opened it just in time to find Little Paisy, their mistress' little sister, trying to collect from the ground all sorts of sweet loaves and little biscuits with berries, fallen from a heavy bucket she was holding.  
"Here honey, let us help you" offered Anya.

And so, they temporarily had to drop the oh-so-juicy-regal-gossip, but rest assured that whispers already became to wander through the thick stone walls of the castle, that The King in The Nord was reborn from ancient magic to lead them…and had indeed the most regal pair of buttocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send your love and toughts (or hate and thoughts, though I am a love person, so love is always better :)) down here.  
> Don`t hesitate to tell me if you like the idea, and if there are some things I could improve in your opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally  
> I have been able to upload this fic  
> It needed a broken leg an days at the hospital though...  
> anyway  
> I know is short, but gives the idea, next ones coming hopefully soon!


End file.
